Night Class
by Keiko-Wolfe
Summary: By day I am ordinary student, by night I am hunter or at least I was until someone reactivated my past vampire blood and now I have to join the night class full of purebloods and halflings, along with a psychotic wolf demon. Sasusaku, Naruhina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KibaOc... Please review xx
1. Prologue

A young girl of around sixteen fired a repetitive round after round, the bullets impacting directly on target. The wind lashed savagely at her short pale pink hair giving her a very wild look. A pair of stunning green eyes scanned the area, over the top of the previously disposed of corpses. The moonlight shone directly on her pale blood spattered skin giving her a dangerous glow. She raised a hand to her neck turning her microphone on.  
"It's all clear, bring the supplies up before more arrive?" She spoke in a low whisper and walked towards a dark alley.  
"Got it!" Four voices spoke in unison down the communicator, two male, two female. The pink haired girl entered the dark alley and pushed a wooden door open. Four shadows all carrying large breifcases snuck out.  
"Get to the school and I'll protect you from the back. Our main priority is to sucure that ammo!" The shadows nodded and quickly began to sprint towards a large school building. The girl stayed behind in the alley for a few minuets before following.  
A human like being jumped out at her, slicing her arm with a clawed hand. It pushed her down to the ground and lundged at her with it's large fangs. She managed to yank her hand from beneath her and shoved her gun in the creatures mouth. It froze and a smirk spread across her peachy lips. Her finger closed around the trigger. A loud bang echoed around the area and chunks of the creatures skull scattered around the scene, blood covering the girls face and upper torso. She pushed the limp body from on top of her and stood, studying the gash on her arm.  
"Damn that one got the drop on me. Ino hows the situation?" A feminine voice with a slight cover of static answered.  
"We've managed to get to the school safely, how far behind are you?"  
"Not to far, about a mile away from the school. Go to the dorm and I'll be there soon."  
"Alright, just be careful Sakura." The said girl frowned and suddenly placed a hand across her mouth.  
"I always am." She forced out a normal voice and turned off the communicator, suddenly dropping to the floor in a fit of coughs. Her eyes glanced at the dead creatures corspe and then to the claws. A clear liquid coating slowly dripped from them. She removed her hand from her mouth to find it covered in blood.  
"Shit!"  
Her vision began to blur and she fell into complete darkness.

A girl of about fifteen sat, in a dog like manor, on the roof of a tall building, her long shaggy white hair dancing in the wind, the fringe covering her left eye. Her visable eye was a deep black. The girl stared at Sakura's dying body and cocked her head to the side slightly.  
"Papa?"  
"Yeah?" A husky voice replied to the small girl, coming from a seventeen year old with a powerful aura. His unruley raven hair ruffled in the breeze. His black eyes turned to the small white haired girl in a questioning manor.  
"Isn't that girl a day student?" The boy looked over at Sakura and a smirk ghosted across his lips.  
"Yeah..."  
"Strange..." The girl sniffed the air and she grinned displaying her sharp elongated canines. The boy looked down at her felling her aura grow more powerful.  
"What is it?"  
"She is human but her body is leaking the scent of a pureblood."  
"So she's been sealed..."  
"And now it's time to wake her up!" The small girl flung herself off the building and landed perfectly on her bare feet.  
A creature approched the dying girl but suddenly stopped paralysed as the wolf like girl got closer. The breeze lifted her fringe revealing a scarlet eye with a slit pupil. The creater shook with terror and the small girl stepped over Sakura and tilted the creatures face down so she could look at it. She stroked it's cheek gently.  
"It's a shame you lost control halfling, you actually have a nice face beneath the fangs, blood shot eyes and dark circles. but oh well..." Her cute smile suddenly turned menacing and the halfling suddenly burst into flames. The girl turned back to the boy who was crouched beside Sakura and skipped over to him.  
"Can I Papa?"  
"Of course..." He unbuttoned his white shirt, exposing his pale neck and the small girl lent into it. She opened her mouth, her fangs extending and her black eye shifted to match her red one. She clamped her mouth shut on the boys neck and filled her mouth with his rich, warm blood.  
"Don't take too much Shiro, it might be too much for the girl." Shiro removed herself from the boy and knelt over Sakura gently pressing her lips against her neck and bitting down. She forced the blood into the girls bloodstream and sat back up when she was finished. Blood slid down her cheek and the boy wiped it away with his sleeve.  
A growing aura surrounded Sakura and both Shiro and the boy looked over to her feeling the unbelieveable power growing. Black markings covered her body sliding across her skin all moving towards her forehead froming a diamond in the center. The black slowly faded to a blue and the aura vanished. Sakura's chest began to move in a strong steady pattern.  
"Papa, I think we should take her back now, the suns beginning to rise." The small girls eyes focused on the horizon where the sky was paler and turning to a more orangy colour.  
"Ahh." He gently lifted the girl and the pair began to walk towards the school.  
"What's her name?"  
"Senju Sakura, she is the adopted daughter of the princple."  
"Oh... that would explain it..."  
"Explain what?"  
"The dissappearance of the pureblood Haruno Sakura, five years ago. She may be her but something is blocking my memory of that time."  
"Ahh..."

A tall girl paced around in a small two person dorm, a worried look on her flawless face. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up into a high tail with a fringe that covered one of her baby blue eyes.  
"Come on Sak's, where are you?" The voice matched that of Ino, who spoke over the communicator. "Hurry up and come home..."


	2. Chapter 1

Shiro attended to Sakura cleaning all the dry blood off the girls body, and removing the girls leather amour, exchanging it for a delicate white dress. She brushed her fingers against the diamond on the girls forehead, instantly gaining a sudden surge of power.

_"Hey Sakura!" The said girl turned towards the Ino running towards her._  
_"Yeah Pig?" The blonde frowned and her facial expression changed instantly to an excited one._  
_"I will forget what you just said just because..."_  
_"Spit it out!"_  
_"Alright! We get to see the night students for the first time!"_  
_"Oooooooooo, big whoop!" Sakura playfully threw her hands in the hair enhanching her fake awe._  
_"Come on, you can't say you're not curious about them too?" Ino nudged Sakura in the hip several times before the pinkette agreed._  
_"Oh fine, I am slightly curious!"_  
_"Then come on!" Ino grabbed hold of Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the gates of the night dorm. The sun had just set leaving the sky still slightly reddish orange. A large crowd surrounded the gates consisting of teachers and day students. Two night students walked out the gates, the dark haired boy with his arm around Shiro. "Come on! Only two of them! You've got to be kidding me!" Ino raged as Sakura pushed her way to the front. Her eyes made direct contact with the boys untill another girl shoved her, causing her to fall on the ground in front of the boy._  
_A sudden chill ran down her spine as the boy got closer and extended a hand to her. She accepted it and placed her hand on top of his. A shock ran down her spine making her insides tremor with fear and delight._  
_"Thank you..."_  
_"Uchiha Sasuke..."_  
_"Well thank you again for your help. I am Senju Sakura by the way." She let go of his hand and quickly bowed in thanks._  
_"Ahh..." Sasuke simply nodded and walked away with Shiro back under his arm._  
_Ino cahrged her way to the front of the crowd grabbing on to Sakura's shoulders and began to shake her._  
_"Hey Forehead! You okay? Who pushed you? I saw Mr Smexy help you out? What do you think of the night class? If you were ever offered to join the night class, would you? Do you think those two were a couple? And Why do you look annoyed and terrified at the same time?... Oh, and Tsunade-sama wants us to go on patrol tonight, she just contacted me over the commumicator thingy..."_

Sakura cocked her head to the side for a second.  
"Hey Pig. I'm fine. Some ramdom girl. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm not too sure. No, they kind of scare me. Not sure. I'm annoyed because you just bombarded me with questions and I look terrified because Mr Smexy has an intense power radiating from him. Cool, I will be ready at mid-night."  
Ino's mouth dropped and she had to shake her head to snap back into reality.  
"I find it strange you can remember everthing after seeing or hearing it once but you cant remember your past... It's just weird."  
"Yeah..."

Shiro snapped her hand back from Sakura's forehead as the girls memory flashed into her mind. She sighed and touched the girls cheek gently.  
"Sorry to say this but, your gonna have to join the night class now..." Shiro walked over to the rooms window and peeked behind the curtains. The small ray of light revealed her small, fluffy, black, strapless dress that clung tight to her body and fell to her midthigh. Small thin silver scars marked her creamy tan skin. A slight moan and the ruffling of some sheet came from Sakura and Shiro quicklymovedto the bedside.  
Sakura sat up and gently rubbed her temples as a dull pain rang in them. She studied the room for a moment then relised she wasn't on the stone floor of the market but within a large, four poster bed with black silk covers and a redish veil seperating it from the room. Her throat felt dry and her hands flugh to her throat.  
"You're firsty right?" Sakura's head snapped to the side, her eyes widening as she noticed Shiro. "Don't worry the reason you didn't notice me is because I've been raised to avoid hunters like yourself."  
"How? Where, where am I?"  
"In the night dorm, Papa and I found you dying on the floor so we unsealed your blood and took you home with us."  
"Okay... What do you mean by unsealed my blood"  
"Now don't freak out when I tell you but... your'e a pureblood vampire..." Sakura burst out with laughter and Shiro scratched the back of her head. "That wasn't the reactioni was expecting..."  
"You got me there! Me an vampire!" Sakura continued to laugh and Shiro looked confused. Sakura noticed and all the laughter stopped. "Oh, you can't mean I really am a... a vampire!"  
"Yeah, sorry to ruin your life..."  
"But that can't be possible... I would remember if I was a... No! Wait! Five years ago, what happened five years ago?" Sakura questioned herself, question after question for a large amount of time. Shiro just sat patiently until Sakur calmed down and looked up at Shiro.  
"Does that mean you're a vampire too?"  
"No, I am not... I am a wolf."  
"A werewolf? But I thought they hated vampires..."  
"I'm a demon not a werewolf. Werewolves are derived from my kind, half human and half wolf demon."  
"Oh... Why does my throat hurt so much?"  
"You need blood."  
"Oh no! I will not..."  
"Don't worry, you don't have to drink human blood seeing as you are a pureblood. You can survive off of animal blood it's just that the bloodlust is stronger towards humans than it is animals... but for now mine will have to do."  
"What do you..." Shiro bit down on her wrist hard until blood began to trickle and drip from her wrist. Sakura's throat tightened even more. "Why did you just... it hurts!" Sakura's pupils slit and the green glowed slightly. Shiro lifted her wrist to Sakura's mouth and the girl didn't hesitate to bite down on it. She fed strongly on the rich blood and Shiro remained unwincing. Sakura's eyes faded back to their natural emerald and she dettached herself from the wolf demon, blood covering her chin and lips.  
"Why did I just? You're hurt!"  
"Don't worry, it will heal quic..." Sakura yanked the girls wrist closer to her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the muscule stitching itself back together.  
"oh, now that's just creepy...but..." Sakura seemed to be in a trance as she gently traced the bite marks with her finger. A faint green glow surrounded her hand and the wound healed instantly with no scaring. Shiro watched with horror and amazement as her wrist was fully healed.  
"What the fuck?! I've seen a lot of things that could freak me out but that was just scary!" Sakura snapped out of her trance and stared at her hands in pure amazement.  
"How did I?"  
"It must be your gift... the very disturbing and terrifying gift of healing... please never do that to me again. I heal fast enough as it is..." Shiro shook her body and crawled over to the window checking the time. "It's almost sunset, go shower and make sure not to get touched by sunlight."  
"Okay... why?"  
"You're now a night student, your uniforms on the towelrack and I'll be here when you are done."


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura came out of the bathroom to find a girl of about the same age making the bed. Her silky indigo locks shone in the dim light and her eyes were free of pupils and reminded Sakura of white pearls. The girl wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black pleated skirt and black waistcoat along side a pair of white stockings and a red necktie knotted into a neat bow. She emmited a very elegant order. Sakura wore the same uniform as her just with a black blazer over the top with a symbol of a red rose stitched over the left breast.  
The girl noticed Sakura and smiled.  
"I'm sorry for intruding, I'm Hyuga Hinata."The girl bowed politly and Sakura quickly returned it.  
"Don't worry, I don't really mind. I'm Sakura...are you?"  
"A vampire?" Sakura nodded.  
"A pureblood, yes. I'm the heiress to the Hyuga clan."  
"Ahhh... um where's Shiro?"  
"Oh, Sasuke took her out hunting as she was getting restless so she asked me to take you to school and because I am a vampire she also told me to answer any questions you have."  
"Oh, thank you." Hinata smiled.  
"So shall we go?"  
"Yeah..." They left the room and began to walk towards the school building. "Do you know if it's possible for me to see my friends, so I can let them know I'm alright. They need to know..."  
"Until you have controlled your bloodlust I'm afraid we can't let you see them without Shiro present. It is the utmost importance we keep our identity from the day students, espcially your hunter friends. I'm sorry but if we were found out then it could cost our lives."  
"Oh..."  
"However we can let you call them..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but when you do please don't metion anything about the fangs and stuff."  
"Okay, when can I call them?"  
"In the morning after school."  
"Thank you!" They stopped at the dorm gates and Hinata suddenly pushed Sakura out of veiw.  
"Stay here for a second!"  
Hinata walked over to the gate where a tall, very pale man stood with long oily black hair and snake-like yellow eyes.  
"Orochimaru! What are you doing here?! How did you get through the barrier?!"  
"Ahh, if it isn't the useless heiress of the Hyuga clan. You forget I am a demon, your barrier only works on vampires like yourself."  
"What do you want?"  
"I heard you might of found the Haruno Clans last hope, I just wanted to meet her."  
A sudden pain pounded at Sakura's head as the man spoke.  
"Well I am pretty sure she doesn't want to see you snake!" Shiro stood behind the man who licked his lips after hearing her.  
"If it isn't the little wolf, you do know demons are meant to stick together?"  
"And you do know that I can set you on fire?"  
"Oh but you wouldn't do that, your agreement with Tsunade was you wouldn't kill on school grounds..."  
"I'll suffer then!" Shiro lunged at the other demon her body shifting into that of a large wolf's. Orochimaru dodged and changed into the body of an large white snake. They both attacked each other relentlessly until a very large busted woman jumped inbetween them ripping them apart from each other. Orchimaru changed back to his human form with a smirk present on his white lips while Koinu remained in her wolf form.  
The womans bleach blonde hair was pulled back into twin tails and her eyes were a feirce shade of amber. In the centre of her forehead was a blue diamond much like Sakura's containing her true power.  
"Orochimaru! Get out of my school! NOW!" The man laughed and vanished into the air. His last words ringing in the air.  
"As you wish Tsunade..."  
Tsunade turned to Shiro who looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.  
"Those eyes dont work on me... alright just this once your forgiven!but only this once!" Shiro barked and lept over the fence and cuddled up to Hinata.  
"Welcome back Shiro, go get dressed." The wolf did asshe was told and bounded off to the dorms. Tsunade looked over at the wall.  
"Sakura come on out." The said girl did as she was told and looked at her adoptive mother in slight disbelief.  
"You knew about the night class?"  
"Of course, I have to keep my kind safe, we are the only ones left of our power and ability."  
"Wait you mean you're a vampire too?"  
"Yes I am. I am the head of the Senju Clan."  
"Why?" Sakura shouted fustrated at the woman."  
"Five years ago I had to seal the memories of ten children and had to change two girls from vampire to human to keep them safe. I adopted one of those girls and raised her as my daughter and as a vampire hunter to make sure she was part of this world and when the time was right for her to rejoin it. When Sasuke and Shiro found you that time was right although neither of them remember a thing about the past either. They didn't even know that you were a pureblood..."  
"Who is the other girl?"  
"One the one you hold closest!" Tsunade smiled and then vanished into the night leaving Sakura with many un answered questions.


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura sat restlessly in the dark classroom next to Hinata who seemed to be in some sort of trance. The veins on the side of the Hyuga heiress's temples buldged out slightly and a feint pupil had formed in her white eye. Sakura had tried to talk to her but go t no answer so she sat, very bored. The door slammed open and girl with long crimson hair with matching red eyes, hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses came marching in.  
The girl stormed over to a boy in the back who had his dark brown hair pulled up into a spikey high tail. He was asleep on the desk.  
"Shikamaru! Where is my Sasuke-kun!?" The said boy looked up and sighed in an annoyed manor.  
"So troublesome, he's at the dorm with Shiro..."  
"God! He's with that little slut again!"  
Shiro entered the room on que with Sasuke close behind. A sinister smile played on her lips.  
"I'd have you know I'm still a virgin Karin, unlike yourself, I am completely fresh!" Karin whipped around to see the back of Shiro walking over to Hinata and Sakura. "Hey Hinat... Sakura, how long has she been like this?"  
"About half an hour I think, why?"  
"Papa!" Sasuke was by her side in the split of a second a certain red head attatched to his arm. "Hinata is having another vision. Sakura-chan she's been in it for about half an hour."  
Sasuke nodded, practically ribbing Karin from his arm and quickly left the room. A few moments later he returned with another boy who had long chocolate brown hair, tied loosely at the ends, and the eyes the same as Hinata's.  
"Neji, she's been like it for half an hour..." He nodded and grabbed the side of the entraced girls head and looked her directly in the eyes. The veins on his temples bulged and a feint pupil formed except he was aware of his surroundings.  
"Hinata, wake up!" The girl instantly snapped out of it and her eyes turned back to normal. She gently rubbed her temples.  
"Thank you Neji-nii."  
"What did you see?"  
"It was a large dark hall with a pair of thones in the centre of a platform at the end of the room. The King and Queen sat frozen on the thrones. The vision was just that the whole time, un moving and frozen." Shiro's eyes widened slightly.  
"What did the hall look like?"  
"It was dark so I couldn't see much but outside one of the windows was a cherry blossom in full bloom... oh and it smelt strongly of blood but also it smelt like a really dense forest."  
"Aright, I know where it is!" Everyone turned to look at the small wolf demon. "It will take too long to get their tonight so I will go tomorrow when it's daylight."  
"No, It's far too dangerous!" Sasuke suddenly spoke drawing attention to him.  
"Well I don't see any of you being able to go out in the sunlight do I?"  
"She has a point..." Sakura commenting, this time turning the eye to her. "Besides she can defend herself and if your worried about hunters they only hunt at night."  
"And how do you know that?" Karin spoke with disgust thick in her voice.  
"She's a hunter." Shiro's words commanded silence amoung the room.  
"Then what is she doing here?!" The red head shrieked.  
"She is also a pureblood vampire and if you ave a problem with it we could always..." Karin new exactly what the girl was going to say and shook her head.  
"No, it's perfectly fine." Shiro smirked with her victory.  
"So anyway, I won't be alone..."  
"How so?" Sasuke questioned the small girl.  
"I will be with the hunters..."  
"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted at the wolf girl in unison as she just smiled innocently.  
"I am going to take the hunters with me, and that includes Sakura..."

Morning was coming fast and the night students had returned to the dorms. Shiro threw a mobile at Sakura who caught it perfectly.  
"Call your friend and let her know your okay, and afterwards we'll head to the day classes and grab your friends."  
Sakura nodded and quickly dialed a number.  
'Hello?'  
"Hey Ino, It's me Sakura..."  
'Sakura! Where are you? Are you okay!? What happened?!'  
"I'm at the night dorms and I'm fine. I was attacked the other night and got a strong poison in my system. A couple of the night students found me and brought me back to their dorm where Tsunade tended to my injuries. She says I have to attend night classes from now on."  
'Why?'  
"She has her reasons, I don't know all of them..."  
'Why are you lieing to me Sakura?'  
"I'm sorry Ino, I'll explain later..."  
'Fine, I'm just glad you're okay. I have to go to class now, bye forehead.'  
"Bye piggy..."  
Sakura flipped the phone shut and tossed it back to Shiro.  
"Shiro, why are you taking me with you? I thought that vampires couldn't go out in the sun..."  
"This morning, when I left you I went to Tsunade and asked about the mark on your forehead, seeing as she has the same one. It turns out that it's the mark of a daywalker, a vampire born once every hundred years with the ability to go out in the sunlight and not be affected."  
"So I can still go out in the day?"  
"Very much so, but whenever you want to make sure I am with you. If you get a sudden erge of bloodlust I have to there to supress it."  
"Ahh..."  
"Now, let's go get your friends."

Sakura and Shiro walked down the school hallways. Sakura was still in her night class uniform and Shiro was wearing a silk white summer dress with her feet remaining bare. The stopped outside a classroom door and Shiro delicatly knocked on the door, sliding it open. She and Sakura stepped in.  
"Sorry for the interuption but Yamanaka Ino is to be excused from class for the next two weeks." Shiro said after giving a respectful bow.  
"And who's has given the permission." The teacher questioned the small girl.  
"Tsunade, who else." Shiro sent the teacher a challenging look and the teacher sighed in defeat.  
"Alright then, Yamanaka you may go." The said blonde stood up and followed the pair out of the classroom. Once the door was shut she tackled Sakura into a hug, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Sakura stiffened at first, overcome by her friends scent but soon relaxed and hugged her friend back.  
"I know I spoke to you over the phone but I was still so worried about you."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"What really happened?"  
Shiro coughed grabbing the pairs attention and smiled.  
"That is where I come in, I'm Shiro by the way, a fully fledged wolf demon." Sakura's eyes widened and Ino looked at the girl with a serious face. "Papa and I found Sakura very close to death after a changling had attacked her. I detected her pureblood aura and woke her dormant vampire blood so that she would survive. After that I took her back to the night class, which is filled with vampires by the way, and made sure she survived the transformation." Sakura's jaw was dropped and Ino nodded.  
"I understand, that's why it took so long for Sakura to get in touch with me and why she had to join the night class and lie to me about the truth. Thank you for telling me Shiro."  
"No problem, now could you please stop reading my mind, you wont be able to get anything from before five years ago because it has been locked away." Ino smiled.  
"You're a smart girl. How did you know I could read minds?"  
"Your scent, I detected magic off of it so I instantly relised I couldn't lie to you about what happened to Sakura, so instead I told you the truth."  
"Good and about that mission of yours I'll gladly accept it."  
Sakura just stared at the two and followed them as they moved towards the next class. This time Ino went into the room and came out with three other people. A girl and two boys.  
She introduced the girl first.  
"This is Tenten." Tenten had her brunnett hair pulled up into twin buns and she scanned Shiro cautiously with a pair of wolf like hazel eyes. Her skin was tanned.  
"Naruto." Ino then gestured to a boy with spikey bright blonde hair and equally as bright blue eyes. He had three whisker like scars on each of his sun kissed cheeks.  
"And Kiba..." The last one was a boy with scruffy dark brown hair and feral eyes with slit pupils. On eachof his tanned cheeks was a red fang tattoo. His eyes met with Shiro's black one and they both instantly walked up to each other.  
"Hi I'm Shiro."  
"Kiba, this may sound weird but have I met you before you seem very familliar?"  
"Proberly, do you happen to have one of these?" She pulled a pendant from her clevlage which was a small ruby tooth. Kiba pulled an identical one from his pocket and Shiro instantly pulled him down into a passionate kiss.  
The others looked at the pair confused. Sakura was the first to speak.  
"Am I the only one who has completely no idea what's going on?"  
"Nope, I'm with you on this one forehead." Ino agreed.  
Naruto walked over to the pair tapped on Kiba's shoulder.  
"Hey dogbreath! Stop kissing the runt and..." In an instant Naruto was on the floor with Shiro standing over him. Her eye had shifted red and she radiated an intese power.  
"Call me a runt again and I will burn you from the inside out!" Naruto gulped and nodded and Shiro backed away from him offering him a hand up.  
"Wow, you can move really fast!"  
"Yeah that's because I am a wolf demon..." Tenten turned to the girl, her face displaying clear shock.  
"Impossible, your sent smells like a humans!" Shiro looked at her with red eyes.  
"Yeah, that's what I wanted you to smell." Tenten smelt the air and both vampire and wolf scent filled her nose.  
"Wait I smell vampire!" Sakura scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.  
"Yeah that would be me..."


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura was now dressed in her full hunters gear, consisting of a brown, padded leather corset and brown leather trousers with knee high leather boots. A thick black cloak covered her shoulders and the hood was un shadowing her face. The look was finished off by a pair of revolvers tucked under her arms, throwing knives strapped to her thighs and a dagger hung off her belt. She wore a pair of gloves that covered her pale hands. Ino wore the same but instead of a dagger, a whip hung from her hip.  
Shiro was dressed in a simple white summer dress that fell to her mid-thigh with her black clock falling to her ankles. Her hair was pulled into a single long braid and her face was shadowed by her hood.  
Everything had been explained and the other three had accepted the misson. Ino and Sakura were deep in conversation as Shiro slipped out of sight into a dark corridor and turned to where Sasuke stood in the shadows. She tossed him something she removed from a pocket in her summer dress. It was a small gold amulet with a sun ingraved into one side and a wolf ingraved in the other.  
"If you use this you'll be able to go out in sunlight and you won't be harmed. Just please stay unnoticed and don't intervine unless it is truley nessecary."  
"Fine..."  
"Thank you... and be sure to block you mind, one of them is a mind reader." He nodded and quietly dissappeared.  
Shiro sighed and walked back into the room where Naruto and Kiba were sat with Sakura and Ino. They both wore black cloaks over the brown t-shirts, leather trousers and boots. She was about to walk over when Tenten stopped her. The brunette wore the same as what the boys wore along with a dagger on her hip.  
"Shiro, was it?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Earlier on you said you were a wolf demon..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Is it true that you have the ability to remove the were curse?"  
"Yes but unlike the stories it will certainly most not turn you into a human."  
"Oh, what happens then?"  
"If I was to remove the curse from, let's say you, it would be ecruciatingly painful, worse than the change of a full moon. You would then have the risk of either dying, turning completely into a wolf or become a wolf demon like myself. It's a very unpredictable prossess and is even more so under the light of the full moon, the new moon being the safest time to do it."  
Tenten seemed to think for a bit before nodding her head.  
"Shiro, if it is possible after this mission on the next full moon could you please remove my curse?"  
"It will be an extreamly risky ritual and you'd have to join the night class if it goes well."  
"Both risks I am willing to take. I hate not being able to control what I do..."  
"I understand, make sure we keep it between us for the time being, I know you have your mind block so Ino can't read it."  
"Okay, thank you!" Tenten joined the group and Shiro sighed.  
"Please, don't thank me..." Shiro walked over to the group and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We should get going, It will take us about a week to get to were we are going. We will be travelling by foot and you all should know that the world outside of this city is a place unlike any. Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura pulled her cloak tighter around her body as soon as she stepped outside the city gates. It was already nightfall and the weather change was sudden, from the warmth within the walls to the harsh blizzards on the outside. She looked over at Shiro who seemed completely unaffected by the cold. Ino walked to Sakura's side and Sakura could feel the warmth pulsing off of her best friend. Her throat suddenly went dry and in an instant she was pinned to the floor with Shiro sat on top of her, both eyes red. It all happened so quickly the others only just registered what happened after it happened.  
"Sakura! Control the erge!" Shiro raised her wrist to her mouth and bit down, blood rolling down her flawless skin. "Feed, it will take away the lust." Shiro offered her wrist to Sakura who shook her head. "The lust gets stronger at night, if you don't feed now you'll be starving yourself and be a risk to everyone, especialy Ino as she's human. So drink!" The pinkette hesitatingly took the girlswrist in her mouth and consumed the blood cautiously. After a while she pulled away and Shiro licked her wrist clean and climbed off of Sakura. The pink haired girl pushed herself back up onto her feet and looked at the blood dripping off the smaller girls wrist.  
"Thank you, how did you know and what about your wrist?"  
"You're heart rate increased so suddenly it signaled your blood lust so I could react quickly. Contary to what people say vampires are actually alive, and their hearts tell us everthing. And don't worry about my wrist, I'm a quick healer." The white haired girl lifted her arm that was covered with blood but no injury was left beneath it.  
"What was that all about?" Ino suddenly brought up as she looked at the pair.  
"Sakura is still adjusting to her new form at the minuet so she has yet to learn to control her lust for blood, something that should be acomplished by tonight. While I'm here there is nothing to worry about."  
The blonde nodded and glanced up at the sky.  
"Why is it so cold outside the walls but it's warm within them?" The began to continue and Shiro smiled at Ino's skillfull changed of subject.  
"Five years ago the vamp King and Queen were suddenly attacked and were froze in time, but not just the usual stop aging. Everything was frozen. Due to the King being one with the nature, the environmet froze too. The only two places left warm are the city, which is entirely man made by the way, so it wouldn't have been affected and the old forest which has been enchanted, and holds many of the answers we need. In otherwords where we are going."  
Tenten moved to walk beside Shiro with aquestioning look.  
"How do you know all ofthis Shiro?"  
"Dispite not remembering my past, I know a lot about the supernatural due to my lessons."  
"Lessons?"  
"Yeah, the night class may be for vamps but we do study history and everything."  
"Ahh, so what do you know about werewolves?" Kiba asked dropping his arm around her shoulder.  
"Nearly everything..."  
"Oh do tell?"  
She rolled her eyes at him and began.  
"Werewolves are the decendants of wolf demons. Many years ago a pack of wolf demons broke a very important wolf law, never kill another wolf. This pack was responsible for the deaths of another pack of wolves and for a punishment, an alpha called upon the moon spirit who cursed the tainted wolves. She placed a curse on them that would make them experience the pain of shifting and on the full moon when her power was the strongest she would take away their control and force their bodies to shift, no matter the pain." Shiro smirked at the look of all three werewolves faces. "Oh I'm not done yet!" She smirked and continued. "After about a year from when the curse was placed the cursed pack dispurst into smaller pack and the new wolves began to procreate. Their children inherited the curse but it only activated during puberty, when a wolf is most vunrable... Do I need to say more?" The wolves all shook their heads and Sakura and Ino giggled at their friends shocked reactions.  
"Just how smart are you?" Naruto questioned cautiously.  
"Very except I can't read."  
"HAHA! I can!" The bright blonde announced loudly.  
"Congradulations, you have earned a pass on dinner ticket!"  
"WHAT?!" Shiro grinned menacingly.  
"And we are having ramen!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 6

The group had been traveling for four days and Ino dropped to the ground exhausted and cold. Her skin was incedibly pale and her lips blue. Shiro ran to her side lifted her off the ground before she absorbed more of the cold. Shiro's eyes widened at the scent the girl was letting off. The scent of a pure blood. She quickly masked the scent. Sakura used her new found speed to come to the pairs side.  
"Is she okay?" Shiro scanned the girl carefully and nodded.  
"Yeah, she just needs some rest and to get warm. I'm surprised she hid he discomfort for so long."  
"How can we gat her warm, we can't light a fire, the wind would just blow it out as soon as we manage to ignite it." Tenten questioned now standing beside Sakura. Shiro smirked at the question and her body emited a warm orange glow. Ino's face instantly regained colour. Tenten's eyes widened dramatically. "How the hell did you do that?"  
"It's my gift of fire. If I keep incontact with her skin she'll be perfectly fine. Although I can't carry her like this for long. I'm far too small to do that."  
"Then how..."  
"Kiba! Take Ino off of me a second." The love struck boy did as he was told and Shiro removed her cloak and passed it to Tenten, then stripped from her dress shocking everyone. Kiba blushed madly and Naruto had turned bright red and turned away.  
"S-S-Shiro?! What are you doing?!" Kiba couldn't take his eyes off her even as she removed her last peice of clothing and dropped it on the snow.  
"Well, I don't have any extra clothes so I don't want to ruin these." She spoke in a matter of fact tone.  
"What do you me..." Before he could finish Shiro shook and her body shifted into that of a giant wolf, standing around five foot tall. Her shaggy white coat shimmered in the low sunlight and she lowered her body. "Holy shit!" Shiro barked and Kiba understood what she was saying. He placed Ino on her back and the blonde shivered as the warmth spread over her once more. Shiro began to lead once more and the others followed. Naruto and Tenten walked over to Kiba and Tenten rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Wouldn't it be amazing if we could do that?" The girl sighed and the two boys nodded. "She changed so beautifully, no pain and when she wanted to..."  
"You got the beautiful part right..." Kiba still hadn't taken his eyes off of the girl.  
"Yeah, I think someone is in L. O. V. E. Loooooooove!" Naruto teased earning a punch in the back of the head.  
"I'm surprised you can even spell love Naruto!"  
"TENTEN!"

Another day had passed and Ino had woken up. She was still riding Shiro but she looked at lot healthier. They came to the edge of a large forest completely untouched by the snow.  
"Wow!"  
"This place looks amazing!"  
Shiro barked and lowered herself for Ino to climb off. The blonde did so and stood before the forest. Shiro shifted back to her usual self and looked up at the trees standing right on the edge of the woods, unphased by her nakedness. Sakura walked to her side.  
"Shiro, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, It's just that I haven't been here since papa found me three years ago."  
"Oh, Shiro?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you call Sasuke Papa?"  
"Well, all that I remember is waking up in this forest with only my name. I was raised by wolves for about a year and stumbled upon the old vampire domain. Sasuke found me and he taught me how to speak and raised me from then on."  
"Ahh... you must be close then..."  
"Yeah..." Ino passed Shiro her dress and the girl quickly slipped it on. She took a deep breath and step into the forest, it's magic enveloping her body. The others followed.


	8. Chapter 7

They walked through the forest and soon came across a large clearing. Shiro turned to the group and grinned.  
"We're here!"  
"But I don't see anything!" Naruto commented loudly and Shiro's turned wider.  
"Of course you can't. The manor is surrounded by a giant barrier that hides it from veiw and stops anyone from getting in!"  
"Then how are we going to get in?" Ino questioned the small girl.  
"Magic!" The girl suddenly stiffened. "Get down!" She shouted and Sasuke appeared from the bushes pushing Sakura to the ground just as a large, savage looking vampire leaped at her. He was up in a few seconds ripping the creatures head off. Shiro and Sasuke stood back to back before the others even knew what was going on.  
"How many Shiro?"  
"Eight left, four to our left, three to our right and one more to our front." He nodded and dissappeared in a blur. A few screams sounded through the forest and everyone else got into a fighting stance. "Four left... You lot take the three to the right! I'll take the one in front!"  
The others watched the girl dissappear into the trees and turned to face the three on coming vampires.  
"Kiba, you and Naruto take the big one! We'll finish off the other two!" Sakura commanded and both boys nodded. Tenten jumped up on to a branch and swung other the top of the vampire. She quickly took out her dagger and sliced the creatures neck. Blood sprayed over Sakura and she stiffened. Her eyes glowed an eriee green and her fangs extended. In a blur she decapitated the other vamp and quickly moved on to the one the boys were in the middle of fighting. It crashed to the ground in a matter of seconds and the girl crouched over her kill defensivly.  
"Everyone get back!" Sasuke shouted as he came into veiw and they all did as he said. He approached Sakura and she pounced on top of him, the impact of them falling creating a crator from her insane strength. Sasuke's eyes blured to red and locked with her glowing green ones.

A ten year old Sakura ran through the halls of the manor, her long pink hair flowing out behind her. She hid behind one of the pillars with a small smile on her face. A ten year old Sasuke soon appeared next to her, a smug look on his features. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, her face was a deep red at the skins contact.

Sakura's eyes returned to normal and Sasuke looked shocked. He stared down at the girl who just shared a memory before five years ago with him.  
"I know you from before..."  
"And I know you..." They stayed like that for another minuet when a loud explosion rippled through the forest. Kiba looked around then a sudden look of worry covered his face.  
"Where's Shiro?"

Shiro had quickly finished off the vampire but that is not why she chose to take this one. She walked deeper into the forest and came across an old cave. She kneeled down infront of it and bowed her head.  
"I'm home..."  
A large black wolf padded out of the cave and looked down at the girl. He sniffed her and cuddled up to her.  
'Welcome back my small pup, I've missed you'  
"I've missed you too mumma!" Tears began to well up in the eyes, soon to stream down her face.  
"Well, well, now isn't this a touching reunion?" Shiro and the wolf quickly turned into a defensive position and glared at Orochimaru. "It would be a shame if someone were to spoil it!" The black wolf suddenly yelped and dropped to the floor as a small snake forced it's teeth into her. Shiro turned to look at the now dead wolf with wide eyes. Everything was now like slow motion to her. She turned to Orochimaru. Everything around him set on fire. Tears poured down Shiro's eyes and the man suddenly became constricted within ropes of fire. She walked up to him, her eyes now clouded with hatred.  
"You bastard!" Orochimaru tried to release himslef from the ropes but they only tightened, burning deep into his flesh. His eyes went wide as Shiro stepped through the fire. "You killed my mother!" She screamed at him. The air around them suddenly became all dense and energy began to build at Orochimaru's core. "And now I'll kill you!" The energy exploded ripping orochimaru to peices in the process. Everything around Shiro was being swallowed by fire except the cave and the wolve's corpse.

Kiba ran towards the explosion to find everything on fire. He spotted Shiro lent over a giant lifeless wolf and instantly jumped through the flames. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. The flames instantly died down and parts of orochimaru could be seen scattered around. A group of wolves exited the cave and all sat around the dead alpha female. Each of them threw their heads back and howled.  
Shiro looked up at Kiba and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving way. She buried her head into his chest, trying to get closer to him. He caressed her head and calmed her down.  
"Shhh, it's alright, he's gone. He can't hurt anymore of your family..."  
He lifted her chin up to look at her face and couldn't controll the erge. His lips crashed on top of hers passionately and she kissed back.


End file.
